


Mounds of Jello

by TheBloodyDreadnaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Button Popping, F/F, Large Breasts, huge boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyDreadnaw/pseuds/TheBloodyDreadnaw
Summary: A young college student has a party that a friend thrusts on her who brings over jello shots. As the night progresses, things begin to get weird...
Kudos: 46





	Mounds of Jello

The morning market had always been busy, and Delilah never had much care for the rush of it all. It was another average day, and Delilah had decided to do some shopping for the party later that evening. It was normally at Jackie’s pad, but she was banned from doing so after the last time she threw one. So now it has to be over at Delilah’s place which was not the most amusing idea to Delilah. However, it was her one escape from her 9-5 waitress job over at Mack’s, and, plus it was a pretty roomy duplex. She spent some time picking up wine, rum, tequila, and various other forms of alcohol because, in college, Sprite never quite does the trick. She also picked up some brownies and other desserts, and, for those on a diet, a solitary fruit platter.  
The party was in a few hours as she headed back home to prep her duplex for the oncoming hordes of college students. She laid out the platters and food, and she left some room too as Jackie had warned her that she would also be bringing some food as well. Delilah had laid out various clothing for the night. She had decided to go with her white tight-knit sweater with a black vest and black leggings, and, although it was summer, she kept her thermostat low especially with all the bodies that were going to be attendance. She finally heard a wrap on the door around five or so. Delilah opened the door and was greeted by Jackie wearing a red beanie and a grey tank top with jean shorts. “HEYYY” greeted Jackie with a smile and brown plastic bags. “Hii” Delilah replies, still stunned by her friend’s boundless amount of energy. “I did not get much time to prepare the jello shots! Care if I prep them here?” Jackie asked briskly. “Sure, go ahead!” Delilah responded, “What time are people supposed to be arriving?” “Around 9 or so” Jackie replied in haste as she was rushing to concoct jello shots. Delilah slowly waited for the guests to arrive as Jackie finally finished her jello shots and began to lay food out on the table.

Eventually guests began to arrive slowly, the living area was getting crowded, so Delilah decided to partake in the less crowded kitchen where half-eaten plates were strewn about. Jackie was of coursed blacked out drunk on the counter. “Goodness! You never were good at pacing yourself!” Delilah scoffs grabbing a jello shot. Delilah quickly downs it, and, as she does, Delilah swears her chest feels tight briefly. She looks down, and only sees her brown hair draped over her bosom. She shrugs it off as heat from the alcohol. She downs another one, and, oddly enough, she has the similar sensation. Weird, she thinks looking down once more as she swears her already impressive chest looks slightly bigger. She squeezed one of her breasts in confusion, but quickly ceased as a gentleman came by to grab another shot of rum. She quickly downs another jello shot and looks down once more as she watches her bust slowly wobble forth and up. What the fuck she thought to herself as she felt up her chest once more. It being quite a bit heavier than normal. As she let them drop down, they jiggled violently as her sweater was now taught to her chest, showing the slightest movement. Whether it was cause she was slightly drunk or curious, she took another jello shot and once again witnessed her bust blossom ever so slowly. She felt the buttons of her vest dig into her breasts. At this point, Delilah’s impressive D-cups now sat at around a hefty I-cup, about the size of two prize winning watermelons. ” Oh fuck!” she said aloud as she goes to reach down for the button on her vest, relieving some of the discomfort.

Unbeknownst to Delilah, her sweater had begun to rise up slowly, and thanks to the alcohol now permeating through her system. She decided to down another two shots, but this time it was out of more drunkenness to cope than curiosity. Each shot increasing her bust marginally. This time the second button of her vest dug into her boobs, and she eventually manages to undo it as her black sports bra began to poke out from underneath her sweater. She heads toward Jackie downing another jello shot as her boobs grow to reveal her massive, over spillage of cleavage. “Jackie what did you put in these shots” she says shaking her friend to consciousness. As she awakes, Delilah notices that her flat-chested friend had suffered a similar fate to her own. Delilah thought that maybe she was at least an L-cup as the jiggle and sloshed in her tight black bra with her torn tank top split seeming down the middle by this growth. Jackie drunkenly replies, “Oh shit you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it and want a sequel!


End file.
